The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled switching array.
In its more particular aspects the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled switching array for switching through or commutating input signals which are applied to an input side of a commutator or switching component in the controlled switching array, to the output side of such commutator or switching component.
Controlled switching arrays of such type are frequently employed in order to establish and exchange electrical connections between output terminals of any desired component and input terminals of other components. However, such switching arrays have proven disadvantageous for use at relatively high frequencies with regard to ensuring sufficient decoupling between signal lines which are not momentarily interconnected via a coupling point.